The Son of a Marauder
by redheadedpotter346
Summary: For eighteen years Narcissa Malfoy Carried a secret around, following the battle of Hogwarts she will have some explaining to do.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: all right to go to the rightful owners, I only come up with the storyline. **_

**_ This is the second time I have written the story, I'm adding a few changes and and a couple different storylines._**

* * *

The sun sat high in the sky shining brightly over Hogwarts, radiating heat down below. The May breeze was flowing gracefully through the trees on the castle grounds. It was the perfect Spring day.

But, in the midst Nature's beauty sat tragedy.

The battle of Hogwarts was over, but not without great loss. The castle was damaged, blood had been shed, and the emotional pain was endless. The light flow of the wind caught Narcissa Malfoy's blonde locks as the wife and mother stood at the edge of the grounds. She watched from afar as her husband and son had been apprehended. The two men stood in a line with magically charmed shackles in a large group of Voldemort's followers. The ones who hadn't been able to getaway.

After the downfall of Lord Voldemort most death eaters vanished as quickly as possible, some weren't so lucky thanks to many Auror's, professors, and a few select talented Wizards. Narcissa couldn't help but be impressed by young Ginny Weasley's talent as she seemed to stop the majority of the people from escaping that was now being taken away to Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy stood tall in the line of men but for the first time since Narcissa had known her husband—he didn't look as proud as he once had but he still showed no fear, though she knew he was scared. She knew her husband well and she knew if anything he was just as relieved as anyone else that Voldemort was gone. Thrilled even.

Although, as tall as he stood her eyes couldn't be torn away from her son, her Draco. The seventeen-year-old blonde-haired boy stood in the middle and looked utterly terrified. Narcissa nibbled at her bottom lip as she watched the lot vanish with a wave of Kingsley's wand, knowing any moment they would be standing at the gates of Azkaban. Narcissa felt weak in her knees when she looked in the spot where her son had been standing previously. How could she have let things come this far?

How could she have let this happen to her—their boy?

Narcissa stood there for a moment longer debating on returning back to Malfoy Manor but before she could leave there was one thing she had to do.

The blonde wiped her tears away and made her way into the castle. She walked through the halls observing the demolition and some of the random scorch marks from a curse or spell that had collided with a wall. It was the blood marks that made her want to crumble on the floor. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her body holding herself. She was normally a very formal person, careful not to show face in front of others but for the first time in her life, she found herself unable to hide the emotion seeping to the surface.

All heads turned and eyes directed at Narcissa when she took her first step into the great hall, she wasn't shocked. She wasn't even fazed—instead, she kept her head down doing her best to tune out the whispers of those she walked by. It made her shudder at the sight of all the bodies spread along the great hall, with loved ones gathering to pay their respects and to speak their goodbyes.

After what seemed like the longest walk of her life Narcissa finally reached the corner where very few bodies lay and no one stood mourning them. The blonde looked down into the face of Voldemort, lifeless.

Although, if she was being honest he didn't look much different from when he was alive. She was certain he was born without a soul—the only difference is he was lacking a heartbeat. He was lacking life and unlike many of the others, she had known Narcissa was unfazed by it. In fact, she had been praying for this day since he had returned.

She was just as proud of Harry Potter for his triumph as anyone else in the room.

Although, it was Tom Riddle after all and he had a tendency of not staying dead too long.

Narcissa drew her foot back and gave him a swift kick to the groin—he didn't move. She repeated this action once more, this time her foot hitting the side of his rib cage. She continued this for a few moments—sharing the similarities of a child being refused a piece of candy.

"I assure you he is dead Mrs. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said as she approached the woman.

Narcissa felt her cheeks redden when she noticed that not only had Professor McGonagall noticed but so had everyone else within the walls of the great hall.

Narcissa held her head high—as if what she had done was remotely disturbing and said: "Just making sure, he is like a pop-up book from hell you know"?

According to a few smiles and giggles from a select few she wasn't the only one who shared her opinion of the dark man.

Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement with her lips pressed together in a line—if Narcissa didn't know any better she would have thought she was smiling but McGonagall would never admit it and Narcissa would never believe her if she did. "We have run many, many different magical tests. He is gone. As is your sister" she held out her hand in Bellatrix's direction.

It was then that Narcissa laid her eyes upon her sister who laid next to Voldemort and much like him she didn't look any different than when she was alive. It looked as though someone had placed her hands together overlapping one another resting on her stomach, but she couldn't think of anyone who would be so kind—her sister certainly didn't deserve it from anyone. Narcissa crouched down next to Bellatrix observing her sister for the last time and she wanted to cry because that was her sister but she felt nothing but a weight lift off of her chest. It was strange to look at someone that she had spent the majority of her life with and to feel nothing. Narcissa knew she should be sad about her sister's death—mourn even but couldn't seem to find any pain within herself.

The middle-aged woman's hands found their way around her sister's neck and fiercely jerked the necklace she had been wearing off.

When she stood Professor McGonagall looked at Narcissa curiously with her head tilted to the side.

"It was my necklace the wench stole it after she got out of Azkaban," Narcissa said without blinking as she slid the necklace in the pocket of her robes. "Our mother left it for me when she died". She paused for a moment without taking another glance down, like she felt any other sister would, she took a deep breath and walked away as she announced: "that will be all I need over here".

Narcissa was certain that Professor McGonagall thought she was mad. She came over to beat on Voldemort's dead body, stole a necklace from her sister's dead body, and left without shedding a tear over what you would assume was a great loss without so much as a tear.

Maybe she was a little mad or altogether just bloody insane but standing there she felt no emotion. It was the first time in her life that she felt as if she could breathe.

Narcissa walked through the great hall watching as those around her mourn the loss of their loved one. The tears and the goodbyes broke the mother's heart, especially whenever she saw Molly Weasley hunched over Fred Weasley planting small kisses on his forehead.

"Here you are," Narcissa told Molly handing her a small handkerchief as she stood next to her.

Molly, like the rest of the red-headed community surrounding Fred, looked shocked but she took the handkerchief with a small and forced smile "thank you".

Narcissa wasn't even sure how she had managed to force a smile as she sat next to her son.

"I'm greatly sorry for your loss," Narcissa said as she rubbed Molly's back.

Molly wrapped her small warm hand around Narcissa cold one finding comfort in the woman who she had known as a foe.

"We should never have to bury our children," Narcissa said. "But, as you do just remember that he was a brave wizard and you won't today but one day you will find comfort in that".

Molly was stunned by Narcissa. She spoke such kind words but still held such a cold disposition and yet she felt no one else better to console her.

Narcissa rose to her feet and turned to face the rest of the Weasley family.

"Harry tells us what you did for him" Ginny was the first to speak. "He wouldn't be—none of us would be alive if it wasn't for your bravery".

"Not many—no one else would have done what you did in your position," Hermione told her. "Thank you".

Harry was the first to step toward her and despite their kind words she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of worry rush over. That was until Harry reached his hand out, he didn't smile but not many people could in this current position.

Narcissa nodded her head as she shook Harry Potter's hand softly.

Harry glanced around, curiously "Where is Draco"? He asked her. "I would have thought he would be with you"?

Narcissa shook her head softly, shocked that he was unaware of her son's whereabouts but she hadn't seen him leave the inside of the castle since the defeat of Voldemort "he was arrested. Anyone with a dark mark has been taken to Azkaban until further notice".

"How did you manage to slip through the cracks"? Ron asked, although by the looks his family gave him he realized that maybe those weren't the right things to say.

Narcissa wasn't stunned by his question though, it was a logical one after all.

She reached down and pulled her right sleeve up and then her left one showing them her bare arms. "I was never a death eater. I have never killed anyone or shot an unforgivable curse except in class when I was young. Unfortunately, I was born and married into the wrong families".

"Bellatrix was the bad sister, I was the good sister, and poor Cissy was caught somewhere in between" she heard. It had been years since Narcissa had heard that voice, it had changed briefly with age but she knew without turning around that it was her sister who stood behind her. "Just looking to please our parents".

"Dromeda" Narcissa said as she turned and came face to face with her older sister.

"Hello, little sister," Andromeda said softly looking into the twin grey eyes they both shared. She turned to the Weasleys "she always just wanted to follow the rules that our mother and father sat for us. Bella and I broke them, both in many different ways but Cissy just wanted to please them. Isn't that right"?

Narcissa didn't hesitate before wrapping her arms around her elder sister, for the first time knowing neither her parents nor her husband was lurking over her shoulder. She breathed a long sigh of relief as she hugged her sister.

"Oh, how I needed that," Andromeda said stifling as she fought a cry.

Narcissa leaned away and looked back at her sister, it had been so long that she hadn't even noticed her sister was distraught. She had been crying.

"Wha-"? Narcissa asked her, unable to truly finish her sentence.

"It's Dora" she explained to her. "She died. She was killed. Her and—". Andromeda paused looking into the eyes of Narcissa as she hated to be the one to tell her. "Remus" she spoke his name softly as if she had burning hot sauce on her tongue.

Andromeda saw it in her little sister's eyes she wanted to be a supportive sister that had never been. She wanted to hug her and make the pain of losing her daughter go away but Narcissa couldn't think past the name she just spoke. Instead, her hands began to shake rapidly and noticeably as Andromeda held them in her own.

Narcissa shook her head rapidly as if she had misheard her sister. "Re—Remus"? She asked. She watched as her sister nodded slowly. "That can't... no. Where is he? I have to see him"?

"Cissy, calm down you're going to make a scene," Andromeda told her younger sister. "The kind of scene you don't want Lucius to know about".

"I don't give a damn about Lucius " Narcissa barked. "Where the hell is he"? She demanded scanning the room unable to see through the crowds of people.

"Here" Andromeda spoke taking her sister's hand. "I will take you to him but you have to calm down first".

Narcissa nodded, despite her efforts she knew she wasn't calm and she wouldn't be.

Andromeda quietly led her sister through the hall, the two noticed how there weren't as many people as there had been a few minutes prior. For that they were both grateful and as if on cue more was exiting the great hall.

Narcissa could feel her insides shaking and her blood ran through her veins as though it was fire. No matter what she felt as she walked hand in hand with her sister, nothing was as horrible as when the two stopped. Perhaps she had hoped it had been a mistake or some cruel, cruel joke—but she knew her sister and she knew that it wasn't a joke.

Narcissa wanted to continue to live in denial but she looked down as she stood at the feet of the love of her life.

"No, no, no" Narcissa cried as she dropped to his side tears flowing down her cheeks. The sound of her piercing cries echoed off the walls and her heartaches in a way she didn't know was possible until this moment.

" Muffliato" the two women heard and looked up to see Harry Potter as he waved his wand in a circle around the spot where he stood with the two women and his two friends that he had lost.

"Thank you, Harry" Andromeda told the young man taking a hold of his hand.

He nodded in response. Everyone deserves to mourn in peace, Narcissa included. Although, it did confuse him. She didn't shed a tear over her sister but she had become shattered over the sight of Remus.

"I wasn't aware that you knew Professor Lupin," Harry said as he avoided looking down once more at the two.

The guilt had continued to eat at his conscious since before the battle had begun, the lives that were unnecessarily lost filled his heart and mind with aches and pains.

Narcissa was paralyzed in grief unable to move, think, or even speak. She had heard the young Wizard words but had been unable to answer him.

Andromeda nodded "yes, she knew him—well. They were once engaged".

Harry was shocked by this information as he looked down at Narcissa.

"If it wasn't for our parents I would have spent the last eighteen years with him—not Lucius" Narcissa spoke for the first time, her words almost unrecognizable.

Harry wanted to know more but he wasn't going to pry.

"That's how I knew him when Dora brought him home to meet me," Andromeda said with a small smile.

Narcissa closed her eyes fighting—and losing the tears that were flooding down her face "she was so lucky to have such a wonderful man".

"She was" Andromeda agreed.

Narcissa turned around, her face puffy from her tears and the black marks from her makeup that had run down her cheeks. She stood up and rushed to her sister wrapping her tightly in a hug "I am so sorry about Nymphadora. She was far too young to suffer this kind of fate".

"She was" Andromeda repealed her words joining her sister in her own tears.

"Be strong, sister" Narcissa spoke into her elder siblings' ear without breaking apart.

"They had a son".

The two tore away, looking at one another.

"A son"?

Andromeda nodded proudly at the thought of him—her grandson had been the only thing that held her together.

"Teddy," Harry said, gaining their attention for both of them had forgotten about his presence. "If you don't mind my asking" Harry began looking Narcissa "whatever happened for you to end up with Lucius. I know you said your parents but—" he trailed off.

Harry didn't want to pry but it was hard for him to not be curious by this current revelation.

"I met the father of my child when I was only eleven, even though he was a year older than me and ahead of me in our schooling," Narcissa told him, unsure why she but she seemed to trust him. "I was a third-year when he first courted me, he asked me to the ball, we were together all through school—we planned to get married. But, when I was sixteen my father introduced me to Lucius Malfoy and informed me that I was to wed him directly after Hogwarts. I was able to put it off for an extra year or so with the planning—I did whatever I could to stall but eventually, I had to marry him".

"Wait," Harry said. "You met Lucius when you were sixteen, you just said that you met the father of your child when you were eleven. I don't quite understand".

Narcissa looked down at Remus as she spoke: "I never said Lucius was the father of Draco did I"?

Harry looked down Andromeda for he had just been let in on a nearly eighteen-year-old secret without actually having been told the specifics.

"Who killed them"? Narcissa asked.

"I have heard a couple of different names from different people but either Antonin Dolohov or Bella" Andromeda said shuddering at the thought of her own sister stealing the life of her only daughter.

Harry didn't speak at he stood in the same spot frozen, his eyes still wide as he was unable to fully process the new information

Harry was unsure of the specifics and he had questions—questions he assumed neither Narcissa nor Andromeda would answer but he was sure of one thing. Everything she had ever done she had done for her son. For Remus' son. Their son.

Draco Malfoy was in fact not a Malfoy at all, in fact, he had been one of them all the while.

He was the son of a Marauder, just like Harry.

* * *

_**Authors Note: thanks for reading, it has been a while since I have read the books so if there's any mistakes I am sorry. I used to have all the books but lost them in a house fire and haven't replaced them since.**_

_**This will be a Hermione/Draco. (In this story there was no Ron and Hermione)**_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Draco John Lupin

_** disclaimer: All right go to the rightful owners!**_

**_ For those that are rereading this for a second time, I'm re-writing each chapter and Some of the storylines will stay the same but some are not. This chapter is not as long as it was initially, it focuses on the explanation of Draco's birth. _**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

* * *

June 05, 1980

"Please work, please work, please work".

The stillness of the night had overtaken the hollow halls of the Black family home, the only sound came from the creaking boards beneath Sirius' feet as he dashed past one room after another. He pushed off the floor with his feet, each time harder and faster than the one before. As the twenty-year-old curly black hair does man reached the stairwell he ran down, skipping two steps at a time.

Sirius circled around the corner dodging the wall he nearly came into contact with. He grabbed a pinch of floor powder as he stepped into the fireplace, moments later he was standing within the walls of Malfoy manor—which wasn't as quiet as his home had been but found it just as cold, especially for the summertime.

Sirius followed the noise of the newborn cry that echoed through the home, running as fast as he had since his cousin's owl landed on his window seal.

"It's about bloody time," Andromeda said at the sight of her cousin. "Lucius is due any instant".

Narcissa shot her head up as she sat in the bed clutching her newborn son tightly to her chest, it was the first time Sirius could recall that she looked relieved by his mere presence.

"Do you have it"? Narcissa asked him, as she continued to attempt to soothe her son.

If they were in another situation that wasn't threatening his best friend's life and his cousin hadn't just spent the last thirty-three hours in labor, Sirius would have made a witty comment. But, given the current predicament, he answered with a simple "yes" as he hastily joined his two cousins by the large bed.

Unlike any other sister and new Aunt, Andromeda wasn't sitting and staring in awe at the new baby, she was cleaning and preparing for the scheme the three had secretly planned for many months.

Startled, but only slight and just for a second, Sirius became aware the three were not alone. In the corner two women stood, both in blue dresses with a white smock draped around them—bloodstains on the white material, he assumed from the childbirth and he didn't plan on confirming his theory.

The healers both stood starring mid-air, into nothing, each slightly resembling a statue. He wasn't entirely sure if they were breathing or not, Sirius assumed one of his cousins had cast a spell that brought them to their current state.

"Here you are, Dromeda," Sirius said handing her the tiny vial.

Andromeda didn't speak, she didn't even bother thanking her cousin, she quickly took the vial out of his hand and rushed across the room dumping the green liquid into a bottle. The witch then picked up a comb that sat on the dresser, pulling a long thin blonde strand of hair—nearly silver, tossed it into the bottle before clasping the nipple on top.

Sirius watched as she shook it forcefully mixing the ingredients within.

Narcissa held her baby tightly in her arms as her sister walked back over, joining the two, frightened she asked: "Is this going to work"?

Sirius sat down on the bed next to the new mother and looked down at his cousin's baby, running his fingers through the baby's dark hair—that he got from Remus no doubt. "I can't be sure," he told her honestly. "But, it's our best possible, I have been working on since you told us about your pregnancy. I used a few ingredients from a polyjuice potion and mixed it with an aging potion".

"Aging"? Narcissa jumped, startling her small child. "Shh. There, there. Mummy is sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, love".

"Just certain components" Andromeda informed her sister as she handed her the bottle. "Just the ones that will hide his true features, I mixed it with his milk so to get it all down".

Narcissa looked at the bottle for a minute, still not entirely sure, she glanced back up at looking at Sirius and asked: "you did this"?

"Would you have a little faith in me there, Cissy"? Sirius asked, with a smile to his cousin who was feeling more and more uneasy by the passing second. "I'm quite the potions master if I do say so myself".

Andromeda snorted at his remark. "Oh, do you now"?

"Fine, I had a little help".

Andromeda once more snickered at him, this time joined by the persistent taps of her foot—waiting for his honesty.

"Oh, bloody hell I bought the damn stuff to make it".

Normally Narcissa would laugh at the two, but she was to find out who was the mastermind behind it before she forced it down her son's throat.

"Who did make this"? Narcissa demanded.

"Lily Potter," Andromeda told her. "She was in Sirius' year, bloody brilliant she is".

"She knows who she is Dromeda—she was a bloody bridesmaid at James and Lily's wedding," Sirius said chuckling. "Go on then, give it to him," he told Narcissa, not wanting to waste any more time.

Despite his best efforts, Sirius found that his cousin was still nervous about the idea, however, they both knew this was their only choice. But, this was her child—her first child, whom she had only met just thirty minutes prior.

"The potion is simple, it will only affect his hair and the shape of his nose and change his eye color, nothing more. Just enough that no questions will ever be raised about him or the true identity of his father" Sirius told her.

Andromeda in agreement "if you don't you know what will happen, Cissy, you're the one that came to us—remember"? She asked. "The Malfoy's and our family will be out for blood—yours, Remus—and your poor innocent child will be caught in the crossfire. Mum and dad could protect you if they chose to but you know what mum said, after what I did they couldn't take another embarrassment to our bloodline. But, even if they did help protect you—only hell on earth could save Remus".

Narcissa felt a tear strolling down her cheek as she looked down at her beautiful baby boy that laid nestled in her arms. She held the bottle at his mouth and he slowly wrapped his lips around the tip of the nipple, suckling at the milk inside.

The three watched as he drank, they witnessed his dark chestnut hair turn to a light blonde that was nearly white. Narcissa felt her heartbreak when he blinked and she knew it was the last time she would ever look into his hazel eyes as they turned a light grey. She even found herself crying as his small button nose took upon a different shape.

"Goodbye, my sweet Draco John Lupin" Narcissa spoke her words barely above a whisper as she ran a finger down the length of his nose. "This is Draco—" she gulped down the large lump in her throat at the mere thought of his name. "Draco—Lucius Malfoy," she told the two.

The three sat silently for a minute, staring at the newborn waiting for any side effects. After a moment Sirius pulled his wand out, pointed it at Draco "_manere occultatum_" he said rapping the end of the baby's head lightly. A small light shot out the end of his wand and covered the child, before vanishing. "It will keep the effects of the potion permanent".

"Tell Lily I said thank you," Narcissa told Sirius, and she paused briefly. "Did she know—does she"?

"I'm sure she does, but she didn't ask," Sirius told her.

Narcissa sniffled, as she wiped her tears away. "We can never speak of this—to anyone".

"You have our word" Andromeda promised her sister.

"You're to treat me as you treat Bella—if you see me or hear someone say my name, you act as though you do with her. You're to treat us the same, and as far as I'm concerned—you two are blood traitors" Narcissa said. "No one can ever find out what happened here today, this secret must die with us—or it will be what will kill Remus"

Sirius and Andromeda didn't react verbally, but they both nodded, silently agreeing although neither of them liked the circumstances they knew it was what had to be done.

"And Sirius".

"Yes, Cissy"?

"Take care of Remus for me, will you"? Narcissa asked, her voice breaking.

"Always".

"Narcissa"!

The three jumped at the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice echoing through the large home.

"We must go," Andromeda said as she hurriedly grabbed a hold of Sirius' hand. "Be safe, sister".

The two ran towards the closer once behind the doors she waved her wand releasing the two from the Imperius Curse.

"_Obliviate_" Sirius spoke under his breathe aiming his wand at the two after summoning the vial and bottle they nearly left behind.

"Dear," the two cousins heard and peered through the crack in the closet doors.

Lucius Malfoy walked into his bedroom with a wide smile on his face, that Sirius would love nothing more than to wipe off his face.

"Master, Malfoy," the two healers said as he walked in.

"It's a boy," one of the healers told him.

"Narcissa did wonderful" the other informed him.

"It's a boy"? Lucius asked, not even acknowledging the kind words that had been spoken about his wife.

"Yes, he—"

"You two are dismissed," Lucius said waving them off. "Go clean yourself, don't let our guests see you until you do and then prepare dinner".

Narcissa looked up at her husband, angry, but she was so exhausted no one would have been able to tell. "They don't work for you, Lucius," she told him. "They were here to help me deliver the baby, not to make your dinner".

"Then please tell the house-elf to begin dinner," Lucius told the two healers, cutting his wife off.

Narcissa looked at the two women, apologizing through nothing more than a look as they stepped out of the room.

Lucius sat down next to her on the bed smiling wide down at the boy he believed, and would continue to believe was his son.

"May I"? He asked gesturing toward the child.

Narcissa nodded and reluctantly laid the small child in his arms. The three Black's stopped breathing as Lucius examines the baby, waiting.

"He looks just like me, don't you think"? Lucius finally spoke, allowing the three to breathe again. "I'm going to take him downstairs and show him off if you don't mind".

She did.

"Of course," Narcissa said with a fake smile, that he assumed was nothing more than exhaustion. "If you don't mind, please don't allow anyone upstairs while I am exposed like this," she said indicating to the gown she wore.

"Of course," he said. "You did wonderfully," Lucius told his wife planting a small kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, taking her son with him.

A moment or more passed before her cousin and sister emerged from out of the closet.

"Word of the wise, dear" Andromeda told her sister. "If you're going to be a Malfoy, you really need to start acting like one".

Narcissa nodded as her sister leaned down and hugged her.

"Dromeda" Sirius said tugging on the sleeve to his cousins' shirt. "She isn't dying".

"Then why does it feel like it"? Andromeda asked leaning away. "We really must go before he returns, I love you, little sister—be safe".

"And take care of my godson would you"? Sirius asked.

"Who said you were his godfather"? Narcissa asked smiling.

"Who else was it going to be"?

Sirius planted a small kiss atop of his cousin's head. "You take care of one Lupin and I'll do my best to take care of the other".

Narcissa nodded as she watched the two walk to the corner of the room.

**CRACK**!

Narcissa sat in her bed, alone—after bidding her cousin and sister goodbye knowing that if she ever did see them again she would have to act as though she loathed them. She would never be able to embrace them again or laugh at one of Sirius's horrible jokes or pranks, it wasn't goodbye for a little while. It was goodbye forever.

But, she owed them her life.

Narcissa let out a long breath, the same breath she had been holding in for nine months.

Nothing was how she had pictures it when she thought of having a baby with Remus.

For one, in her imaginary world, he knew of the birth of their child and he would have been there, holding her hand unlike Lucius—which she benefited from absence. They all did.

When she was attending Hogwarts and she thought of giving birth she wasn't married to a man she despised that her parents forced her to marry, she didn't have to lie about her child's identity, but it was just a fantasy.

Despite it, all Narcissa was relives knowing he was safe. They were safe. Narcissa's two Lupin men were safe.

She sat back in the bed relaxing, which after giving birth was something she needed, and she closed her eyes tightly. She could still see her son's true features behind her eyelids.

To the rest of the world, he would be known as Draco Malfoy, but he would always be her Draco John Lupin.

Although, he would never know.

Or so she thought.

* * *

_**A/N thank you for reading! **_

**_ As I stated before I am re-writing each chapter, they will have some similarities and quite a few differences as the chapters go on. _**

**_Let me know what you think! _**


	3. Isolation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline and don't clean too. All right to go to the rightful owners.**_

**_This chapter takes place over the course i'm a little over a year. It's soley focuses on Narcissa, & The evolving relationship between Harry & her, absolutely nothing romantic._**

**_Like I said once before it has been a while since I sat down and read the books, so if there is any inconsistencies I do apologize._**

**_This is the first chapter that was not in the original story. _**

**_Hope you enjoy' _**

* * *

_**That night. **_

* * *

Home.

She was at home.

Although, it didn't feel like it.

But, Malfoy Manor had never felt like home to Narcissa—not really, anyways. It was where she had resided for the nineteen years she had spent married to Lucius, but it had never been her home.

Narcissa had simply exhausted within the walls of the large mansion, she spent many hours behind the closed doors, and shared countless meals at the large table—but it had never felt like home to her.

Now, if it was possible standing on the long walkway outside of the manor it felt less like home than it ever had.

For a brief second, she turned around, but it quickly occurred to Narcissa—she had nowhere else to go. It's not as if she had a handful of friends, what family wasn't dead or in Azkaban, she hadn't spoken to in years. Of course, she had her sister—but how was she to look at her? The mere thought of Remus made her lip quiver, and Andromeda had just lost her daughter. There was no doubt that her sister would welcome her with open arms—but how was she to look at her? As if no time had passed, as if she wasn't on the side that had her niece killed.

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Sure, the Malfoy's had many different homes—all over the world, but they all felt the same, and she couldn't leave to far. She had to stay, for him—for Draco.

Her Draco. Their Draco.

Their.

He was theirs. His son.

Remus'.

Narcissa dropped, her knees rigidly hitting the stone footpath but the pain couldn't even compare to the agony her heartfelt.

He was gone. Dead.

All she had ever wanted was to protect him, them. She only ever wanted to protect Remus and Draco, now the love of her life was dead and their son was sitting in Azkaban.

Narcissa's loud cry echoed through the large estate, for no one to hear—it was as if she had never cried.

Alone. She was all alone and had nowhere to go. With her hands clasped over her mouth, in an attempt to silence her sobs—Narcissa couldn't walk, she couldn't move, she could barely breathe. There she sat paralyzed in grief.

Everything she had done, felt as though it had been for nothing.

Remus still died, and she had lost Draco.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

It could have been minutes, hours, days, or even years that passed before Narcissa got up and made her way inside Malfoy Manor. But, at some point she had.

The proof was when she opened her eyes finding herself tucked under the covers in her nightdress, still alone. Not that she minded being alone in her bed, the last thing Narcissa wanted was to see Lucius' face right now.

Narcissa could feel the bright sun shining in through the small opening through her drapes, warming her icy skin. She gradually sat up in her bed, swinging her legs off the edge—placing her bare feet on the numbing wooden floor.

The witch stood and slowly made her way over to the large window fully separating the curtains that hung high in her room—letting in the bright light. The sun sat high in the sky, indicating that it was well past the early morning.

Narcissa looked around her room, it was strange—her mornings always started well before the sun awoke. It was routine, it had been for years—she woke, cleaned herself, dressed, and didn't see her bedroom until long after the sun went to sleep. She looked around her room and stared at the doors to her closet for a moment, but instead, she simply grabbed her house robe, sliding her arms to through it and tying it tightly around her waist as she walked out of her bedroom.

The first thing Narcissa saw when she finally entered the kitchen was copies of the daily prophet scattered across the window seal. She picked them up, not as though she needed a reminder of what had happened—knowing it was going to make the front page.

**Harry Potter Victorious.**

**Mass Conviction of Death Eaters.**

**He Who Must Not Be Named Defeated.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt Declared Minister of Magic.**

**Death Eaters still at large.**

**Memorial held in honor of fallen Witches and Wizards.**

Narcissa didn't bother reading the articles attached to the dreadful headlines she caught a glimpse of as she walked across the room, throwing the newspapers away not thinking twice about it. Not only was it a sign that she hadn't just spent one day curled up in her bed, but it also showed her that this was really happening no matter how horrible she hated it.

Worst of all, as Narcissa glanced down she saw Remus on one of the papers—half smiling, half not knowing what to do. He had never been good at taking a photograph, even when they were younger.

There he was, staring back into her own eyes as she picked the single paper up—ultimately deciding to keep it. She felt her entire body shook, and her veins pulse-like fire at the sight of him—knowing that never again would she casually pass him as though they had never known each other.

BOOM.

Narcissa jumped at the noise, turning around want drawn as she came face to face with—

"Annabel" Narcissa said throwing her hand over her chest. "You gave me a fright," she told the large black tabby cat that belonged to her son.

Narcissa hated that cat, she had hated her since the moment she walked through the door when Draco was a small child. But, for the first time, she found comfort in her presence. She picked the cat up, holding her close—remembering that she wasn't the only one who hated the cat.

Lucius.

_"What the hell do you need a damn cat for"? He asked the boy what he believed to be his son. "Muggles get cats when they have nothing left to live for, you can have any magical creature you wish and you want a cat? It's ridiculous"_

So, the cat stayed—simply because Lucius' tantrum was larger than Draco's over the cat. Narcissa never much cared for her either, but she got under Lucius' skin and that was worth it.

Time went on.

Draco became more and more like his father, his step-father that was. Lucius filled his head with toxic thoughts and poisonous thoughts, he even acted as though the cat was nothing but a nuisance to him—but she stayed.

No matter how much Draco said he didn't care for the cat, Narcissa knew it was a lie—because Annabel always slept at the foot of Draco's bed.

"I know," Narcissa told the cat as they walked the halls. "I miss him, too. I don't know when he will be home—or if he ever will. He isn't still at school—are you hungry? Has Kimney fed you"?

Come to think of it Narcissa hasn't seen Kimney in months, her chores had always been completed so she knew that she wasn't dead but she couldn't recall the last time she laid eyes the Malfoy's house-elf. She assumed it was due to the large presence of the many death eaters, she likely stayed hidden behind the walls.

"It's just me, you, and Kimney now," Narcissa told the cat.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

* * *

Sixty days, two months—give or take, wasn't a long time in a lifetime. But, in Narcissa's current life, it felt as long as years—decades even. She couldn't remember the last time she left her house.

Narcissa sat on her couch in her house robe, which had become her permanent attire, with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a book in another. She read stories to pass the time, nothing to interesting, and she drank. It helped her sleep, and sleeping passed the time quicker. She didn't have the supplies for a potion, and she hadn't been brave enough to leave—and she still had yet to locate her house-elf, though she knew she was somewhere.

Even after her constant promises that they were alone, the house-elf refused to show herself. Narcissa wasn't as cold as Lucius if she was still scared she wasn't going to force her to come out, though she wouldn't mind the company.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

Narcissa looked up from her book at the sound of the knocks that came from her front door, she glanced down at Annabel who was curled up in a ball next to her—as though that were the answer.

Who would want to visit her on a Sunday? Or at all for that matter? Why?

Despite being underdressed Narcissa walked over and opened the door, to find Wizard officials on the other side—with Harry Potter standing in front. Naturally.

Narcissa began to feel her heart pound, though she knew she was innocent the mere thought of going to Azkaban terrified her. Not because she was scared of prison, for the rest of her life—but because she was scared for Draco to come home to no one.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said. "The ministry is conducting raids—".

The swarm of Wizards and Witches behind him pushed past the two and she watched in horror as they began tearing apart her house, piece by piece.

"They never let me finish," Harry said dropping his head.

"Finish what, Potter"? Narcissa demanded. "What are they doing"?

"I put this off as long as I could, but it wasn't my final call," Harry told her. "Why don't you step outside"?

"But, their—".

Harry took it upon himself to reach out and grab the terribly upset woman's hand, leading her outside. No one should have to witness their home being torn apart, even her.

"What the hell is going on, Potter"? Narcissa demanded from him as they stepped into the garden.

"It's a raid," Harry told her. "There are still a large number of death eaters that haven't been brought into captivity—".

"And you suppose I am hiding them"? Narcissa asked dramatically rolling her eyes. "I just spent god knows how long tiptoeing around my house because we were housing the darkest wizard of all time—against my wishes, I'm not going to celebrate that by inviting his followers over a cup of tea".

"I didn't mean to imply that—".

"Oh, yes you did—or you wouldn't have said it. Don't you think if I was housing fugitives instead of hiding in closets or behind the bookshelf they would simply Disapparate? Or jump in the chimney? Or—".

"Mrs. Malfoy I'm sorry for upsetting you," Harry told her, sincerely. He wasn't entirely sure why but he felt sympathy towards her, perhaps it was learning of her connection with Remus, or perhaps it was seeing her in the dismay shape she was currently in—which no one in her entire life had seen, but whatever it was he did pity her. "But, that's not our main reason for coming into your home today".

"It isn't"?

Harry shook his head, slowly. "As you just said the darkest wizard of all time lived here, we are trying to make sure _he_ didn't leave any—_artifacts_ behind".

"_Artifacts_"?

"Mrs. Malfoy, have you ever heard of a Horcrux"?

Unfortunately.

"A wizard can take their soul, part of their soul, or even just a piece and hide it in an object to ensure—".

"I know what a bloody Horcrux is, Potter" Narcissa snapped at Harry. "You think that... _he_ made a Horcrux and hid it in my home"?

"Not just your home, we are searching everywhere".

"Do you honestly think he had enough of a soul to do so in the first place? How many did he make—five, six"?

"Seven, actually".

Narcissa threw her hands up in the air demonstrating her point. "Exactly, do you really think he was going to make another and risk killing himself altogether"?

Narcissa made a fair point.

But, it was more than that—much more.

Harry sat down on the bench in the large garden "we aren't necessarily looking for just _his_—_he_ had a large and extremely faithful following, perhaps he taught someone else how to or helped them".

Narcissa plopped down next to Harry, very unladylike, as a particularly familiar face crossed her mind as the young wizard next to her had spoken. "You mean—like my sister"?

"Perhaps, yes," Harry said, and he paused. The eighteen-year-old didn't draw a blank he knew what he wanted to ask but didn't know if she should, or if he could. But, before he could finish his thought process his mouth opened before he could think about it too much, knowing the type of information she had could be viable at this stage of their hunt. "Do you—do you know if she or anyone else—".

Narcissa shook her head vigorously before Harry could finish his sentence. "As I told you that day, I wasn't a death eater. I always followed my sister's lead, but I wasn't her. I just kept my head down and did what I had to do to protect Draco, and I even failed at that—I was never included in those types of decisions".

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said standing. "I will go see if I can't move this along".

"Wait," Narcissa said, swallowing the hard lump in her throat. "If my sister did what you suspect, she wouldn't have hidden it here. Not even at her own home, she would have hidden it where you would never have found it".

"Oh".

Narcissa pulled the long necklace she had around her neck and handed it to Potter. "If she did, it would have been in this. It was our mothers, she was wearing it when she died, she might have assumed she would have been buried with it".

Harry remembered watching Narcissa ripping it off of her sister's neck at Hogwarts that horrid day, but he looked at the woman in awe.

Narcissa was nothing like he had thought, he hadn't known her at all. The Malfoy family had more Skeletons in their closet than he would have guessed, secrets that were meant to be taken to their grave.

But, pushing past the untold truth it was painfully obvious that Lucius had always called the shots when it came to... anything, it seemed. Narcissa had just handed over the one thing that she believed could bring her sister back, she chooses the greater good without even flinching. When she didn't have death eaters, or her sister, or her husband influencing her decisions—Harry saw that she was less like Bellatrix and more like Andromeda.

Narcissa wasn't wicked at all, despite his previous assumptions. She was simply a mother, trying to protect her child, but Harry had yet to understand that.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

* * *

Had it really only been four months? It felt like much longer.

Narcissa sipped the warm tea out of the cup in her hand as she sat out in the courtyard as she attempted to enjoy the cool weather as Autumn had begun to set in. It was only in the past week that she had begun to read the daily prophet once again, with school back in full swing that had made the majority of the news.

**Headmistresses McGonagall Welcomes Students back following War.**

**Ginny Weasley flashes ring as she bids Harry Potter farewell at Kingscross station. Are the two set to wed?**

Of course, Harry Potter's love life would grace the front page of the paper, but it was better than constantly reading about the hunt for death eaters. Or worse.

Narcissa felt her lips curve up her face, slightly. At first, she didn't realize it, because it had become a foreign expression to her. But, she was smiling—she couldn't remember the last time a smile came across her face. It had been so long, and at first, she didn't know why she was, only that she was. But, she quickly discovered it was the article she was reading—about Harry.

_Newly appointed Head of the Auror office was spotted amongst the Weasley clan as they said their goodbyes to the youngest, Ginny, as she boarded the train for her last year of Hogwarts. A trunk wasn't the only thing that she was taking away to school with her, the seventeen-year-old witch was spotted wearing a diamond on a very specific ring finger. It's no secret that Harry and Ginny have been linked in the past, but is wedding bells in their future? Only time will tell._

Narcissa, like everyone else, didn't know for certain if the two were engaged but she hoped. After all, if anyone deserves a happy ending it would be Harry. She didn't know what she felt for the young wizard, but he showed her compassion when no one else would have perhaps she had grown to care for her son's former school mate.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

* * *

Narcissa couldn't count the times or how many hours she had spent in Diagon Alley, bouncing from shop to shop.

The witch was used to people looking at her, staring, she had spent the better half of the past two decades married to a wizard from the most notorious wizarding families there ever was. It came with the territory, much to her dismay. It hadn't prepared her like she thought it would have for the gawking treatment she was currently receiving as she walked down the alley, surrounded by hundreds of other wizards—all of which couldn't take their eyes off of her.

It had taken her six months to gather up the courage to step foot off of her property, truth be told she had officially run out of all supplies. If it wasn't for her lack of appetite she wouldn't have made it this long.

The alley had changed in the past few months, but only slightly. Not enough for Narcissa to take notice, until she came across a small poster hanging—of Remus, in honor of her son's father. She glanced around, past the onlooking stares she was reviving to see there were posters hanging everywhere, of the wizards that had fallen during the war at Hogwarts.

An especially large one hung high of Fred Weasley outside of the late Wizards shop, but she quickly turned back to face Remus.

Remus had been gone seven months, she had grieved—cried and whatnot, but it had never felt real to Narcissa. Even as she stood there running her fingers over his face, but she hadn't spoken to him since the night of her wedding—it was likely that's why it didn't feel real to her.

Narcissa tore herself away, feeling her heartache as she did so—and quickly found her way into Apothecary. As the door opened and she stepped through, everyone turned to look at her immediately, just as everyone had outside. She kept her head down, gathered her supplies, and made her way to the front to purchase her items.

The shopkeeper nervously, and slowly approached her from behind the counter. "Wh—What, What can I do you for"?

"How much do I owe you—for this"? Narcissa asked in an attempt to keep her head down, and her voice low.

"I'm afraid I can't sell this to you".

Confused. Narcissa looked up at him "is there something wrong with it"?

"No, there isn't".

"I'm afraid I don't understand what the problem is, you know I have means to pay for it".

"I don't—I'm sorry—I just don't—"

"Well, spit it out then. What's the problem"?

"I don't feel comfortable selling anything to you, given the circumstances, I trust you understand".

Narcissa looked at him, her icy eyes piercing through him—venom shooting through her veins. "No, I'm afraid that I don't understand—".

"I have already alerted the proper authorities, they will be here any minute".

"Because I am attempting to make a purchase—".

"No, because you're a murder" a customer shouted.

"You and your husband," another one said.

"Don't forget about that son of hers" one more added.

"None of you have any idea what you're talking about," Narcissa said.

She could have easily handled any comment or insult thrown her way, or shrugged off anything said about Lucius but Draco—her Draco? A murder?

"What seems to be the trouble"? A loud booming voice asked, silencing the chaotic crowd.

"Mr. Potter," the shopkeeper said as Harry made his way through the store. "Here she is".

Harry looked at Narcissa, as confused as she had been just moments ago. "This is who reported—we were informed a death eater was in your shop".

"And here she is".

"Mrs. Malfoy is not a death eater" Harry informed him, before turning around to face the group behind them. "Nor has she ever been a death eater, the only link she had was by matrimony. That is all—this woman is as free to shop, and buy whatever she needs as the rest of you are".

"But, she is buying ingredients to make a potion," the shopkeeper told Harry.

Narcissa couldn't help but roll her eyes at the idiocy.

"For a Sleeping Draught, you imbecile" Narcissa barked at him. "This isn't worth it, I will just take my business elsewhere".

And with that, she stormed away, not daring to look back behind her.

Narcissa wanted to cry, but she knew better than to—here, with all of Diagon Alley watching her every move.

This couldn't be her life, being shamed and ridiculed in a damn shop all because she wanted to make a small purchase.

"Mrs. Malfoy".

Had she not recognized that particular voice she wouldn't have stopped but Harry had a very distinct voice that forced her to turn atop and turn around. He came walking to her with a small bag in his hand.

"Here" Harry told her reaching his arm out to hand her what he was carrying. "It's what you left there".

"Thank you," Narcissa told him. "Here—" she said reaching in for her money.

"No, that's alright," Harry said before she could attempt to pay him. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but you really look like you could use the sleep".

"And I'm not supposed to take that the wrong way"? Narcissa asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I just meant—".

"Relax Potter, I do own a mirror. I know what you meant" Narcissa said. "No offense taken, it's been a long few months".

Harry nodded, he could only imagine. "Did you have any other things you needed"?

"Yes" Narcissa said. "But, I figured I would just finish gathering what I need in Knockturn Alley".

"I wouldn't advise that," Harry told her. "It's not the safest place".

"Has it ever been"?

"True," Harry said, chuckling lightly. "But, there is undercover Auror's—pretty much everywhere and unlike here, real death eaters are spotted, dangerous duels break out almost daily. Not something you want to be caught up in the middle of".

Certainly not.

"I can escort you where you need to go," Harry said.

"I don't need your pity Potter," Narcissa said, running her fingers through her long hair. "I can handle myself".

"I have no doubt," Harry told her. "Besides, it's not pity—just a friendly gesture".

Friendly? Narcissa was taken aback by the word—friendly. She wondered if it still had the same meaning it once had when she was young and had friends.

"You may look like your father—but you remind me of your mother," Narcissa said, as the two began to walk.

"You knew my parents"?

"Well," she informed him. "I knew Jame and Lily very well, I was with Remus for years—I knew your father much longer than your mother, but it's just the same—your mother was one of the kindest the world had ever known".

"And my father"?

Narcissa chuckled. "That depends on who you ask, he was bloody annoying at times—but he had a good heart, especially when it came to your mother. He was absolutely smitten with her from the start, Lily—not so much, but after he flashed that legendary Potter grin a few times he wore her down".

Harry had heard stories about his parents before, but there was something about hearing them from a different voice—from Narcissa that brought a wide smile across his face.

"That very grin," Narcissa said pointing at his smile. "You do look so much like James, you know"?

"May I ask—why Remus never mentioned the two of you"?

"I can't answer that for him, but I have my assumption," Narcissa said. "The last time we spoke, I broke his heart—what he didn't know is I broke my own as well".

Harry had more questions, but by the look on Narcissa's face now wasn't the time to ask them.

A few hours later the two stepped through the door of Malfoy Manor, and Harry began to help her find a home for her newly purchased items—to the best of his abilities.

"Congratulations," Narcissa told him. "About your engagement—unless I have been informed wrong"

"For the first time the daily prophet got it right," Harry told her. "Thank you".

"You're welcome—Annabel get off the table". When the cat didn't move, Narcissa picked her up and sat her down on the floor rolling her eyes at the cat's temper. "Draco's," Narcissa told Harry as she walked away. "Stubborn old thing she is".

"I never knew Draco had a cat".

"He always left her here when he went to school—I suspect that's where she believes he is gone too".

Narcissa only wished that she could believe that was where Draco was gone off to.

"Have you—have you spoken to him by chance"? Narcissa asked. "Or even heard anything—I was told all visits are restricted currently".

"For now, until we feel there is no longer a threat—with the death eaters we have not been able to locate, I suspect Kingsley would change that—soon," Harry said. "I did see him, last month. We obtained their former statements".

Narcissa froze, knowing the question she wanted to ask but not sure if she should—not that Harry wouldn't answer it, but out of fear of what the answer would be. But, she had to know—she needed to know, this was her son. No matter what anyone else thought of him or felt in regards to him—he was once part of her. He still was.

"How was he—how was he doing"? Narcissa asked, biting down on her lip.

"I've seen him better," Harry told her honestly. "I didn't speak with him personally, but he—he didn't look so good".

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

The first snow came and covered the grounds surrounding Malfoy Manor. The lonesome days turned into isolated nights as Narcissa became rather accustomed to the quiet.

The days felt like weeks and the weeks like months. It was as if time moved slower from inside the dreadful home, Narcissa spent her time with no one—wishing she was with anyone.

Christmas passed without a tree, New Years passed without a kiss, and Valentine's Day passed without chocolate.

Narcissa hadn't been sure of the month, let alone the day—until she saw the headline of the daily prophet.

**Harry Potter Spoke at Hogwarts on Anniversary of the War of Hogwarts.**

A year? It had been a year? It felt like it had been longer, but somehow not enough time had passed to have been an entire year.

Was this real? Narcissa hadn't laid eyes on her son in an entire year, the only communication she had with anyone had been—Harry.

Narcissa didn't know when it had happened but she had ended up in a graveyard—a large bottle of firewhiskey in her hand, standing at the foot of where her parents had been laid to rest.

"I just thought—I just thought I would come to tell you that you were wrong, mum," Narcissa said, her voice weak and hoarse from the burning liquor she had consumed. "I was wrong for listening to you, doing what you said. If I had followed what I wanted I would—" Narcissa paused, unsure of her hypothetical whereabouts but simply shrugged "well, I would probably be dead because I would have been with Remus, I wouldn't have been married to a scared pathetic death eater but a nobleman. Do you remember that day you told me that Remus wasn't good enough for me? That he wasn't good enough to mix the Black bloodline with? Isn't that what you said, you didn't want no half-blood mut—isn't that what you said"?

Narcissa asked her mother, who lay deep in the ground as if she was going to rise up and answer her. But, she questioned her with a smile because for the first time in years she wished her mother was alive because she longed to see her face with the news she had to tell her.

"Well, mum dear—the jokes on you," Narcissa said laughing, reminding her far too much of her twisted sister. "My son—is not a Malfoy! He actually is a half-blood mut, and you know if he had been raised by Remus I can bet he wouldn't have been a spoiled brat, but he would have been kind and cared about others. Now, he is sitting in Azkaban, that's right the family that you and daddy chose for me eventually led my son's conviction of being a death eater".

Narcissa took the bottle in her hand and threw it, smashing it against her mother's headstone.

"I just stopped by to tell you that I'm done," Narcissa said, her voice breaking. "I'm filing for divorce from Lucius on Monday morning, a wedding I never should have attended in the first place".

* * *

**Sixteen Months Later**

* * *

Perhaps it had a little to do with the liquor—who was she kidding? Narcissa knew it had a lot to do with the amount of liquor she had consumed, but it didn't bother her now. She continued to pack her enchanted trunk, piling it full of anything she didn't want to leave behind.

Narcissa rummaged through her son's bedroom, gathering a few of his belongings—she told herself it was a few things to keep close to her that reminded her of Draco, but truth be told she had hope that one day he would walk out of the wizarding prison a free man.

"Are you ready"? Narcissa asked Annabel, who sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

The witch scooped the cat up in her arm, and with a wave of her wand levitated her trunk—it following closely behind her as she walked through the house.

"Kimney" Narcissa bellowed as she made her way down the long staircase. "Kimney" she called again, just as she had many times before but she knew there was only one way to get the house-elf to emerge from wherever her hiding place might be. "Kimney, I demand you to show yourself to me this very instant".

**CRACK**!

Narcissa reached the bottom of the stairs as her house-elf appeared. "Don't be frightened?" she told her small elf. "Take Annabel, and my luggage, go outside and wait for me—we are leaving".

"Kimney will do as mistress Malfoy says".

"Actually, it's Miss. Black—I am no longer a Malfoy, I got the papers this morning" Narcissa said with a smile.

"Master Malfoy dead".

"No, no," Narcissa said kneeling down in front of the small elf. "I divorced him, he is in prison so there is nothing he could do about it—but we have to leave before any of his friends—who he isn't in prison with finds out".

"Master Malfoy angry"?

"Not yet," Narcissa said. "He will be by morning though—just take Annabel and go outside, and wait for me. I will right behind you".

Narcissa knew that Kimney was terrified, she was always terrified that's why she hid until she was demanded to show herself but she listened to Narcissa and quickly vanished outside.

With one last glance around the home her son had been raised in she lifted her wand and pointed it "_Incendio_" she said, casting a spell upon the house.

Fire.

Narcissa watched as her drapes quickly set fire.

"_Incendio_". Narcissa pointed her wand once more, and again. "_Incendio_".

Narcissa stood next to the door as she watched her living room quickly go up in flames, she could feel the heat across her face but she wanted to savor it—if only for a minute. She watched as the fire began to climb the stairs, and when they collapsed she took that as her cue to leave.

When she left Narcissa didn't bother shutting the door behind her, she quickly found her house-elf—shaking as she waited for her owner.

"Come on" Narcissa ordered as she scooped the cat up in her arms.

The house-elf barely kept up with Narcissa as they ran to the edge of the property before she sat everything down, and turned to the frightened elf. "Here you are," Narcissa said as she knelt down next to Kimney. "It's all I could find that would fit you".

"Kimney Don't understand," the house-elf said, looking up at Narcissa.

"You're free, take it—go".

"Did Kimney not please the house of Malfoy"?

"You did," Narcissa told her. "But, now you need to go—quickly".

Kimney smiled, weakly as she took the small piece of fabric, it was the kindest Narcissa had ever been to her.

**CRACK**!

Narcissa stood up and she looked back at the home, that was quickly falling to the ground—the fire spreading quicker by the passing second.

"It looks like it's just you and I," Narcissa told Annabel.

But, it wasn't just them on the edge of the property—the two weren't alone, in fact, a group of wizards surrounded them.

"Mrs. Malfoy".

Narcissa stood up, the light from the fire bouncing off their face making them visible, but was unable to fully see them.

"You're going to need to come with us".

* * *

_**Authors Note! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a difficult time writing it, I originally had so much more but I wanted to save some of her backstory for later on.**_

**_There was a review asking who originally wrote this story, that was me. I'm not saying there isn't someone with a similar name or similar story but I originally started this story in the beginning of summer I believe. I have always enjoyed different couples, Odd Pairings. so, I sat down and wrote the first chapter and it was meant to just be a one shot but because it was meant to be a one shot I didn't sit down and map out a story plan so I was just winging it and the story was just full of chaos. I even had trouble reading it. _**

**_The _****_marauders Have always been some of my favorite characters, I'll look for any chance to bring them back, I'm still working to see if that storyline would fit in with where I'm taking the story and so far I'm coming up blank but there is going to be more to the story and flashbacks, again if there is some inconsistencies I do apologize it has been quite some time since I sat down and read the books. I lost them in a fire, and I haven't replaced them yet, I definitely plan to. _**

**_For the story I take some things that was in the movies that wasn't in the books and somethings that was in the books that wasn't them it is, so it will be a very wide mix._**

**_Again this was also the first chapter that is separating the story from my original story._**

**_Enough of my Rambling, thank you so much for reading!_**


	4. Do we have a deal?

_**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the story line **_

* * *

This was ridiculous, utterly and completely ridiculous.

And if anyone ever decided to join her, Narcissa was going to tell them so.

The room they had put her in was small, suffocatingly small. The four walls were white, and in desperate need of a paint job. Narcissa assumed it had a spell of some sort over that prevented anyone from using magic from inside, not that it matter after they seized her wand like a common criminal.

They took all her belongings, including Annabel. She was curious about how the tabby cat was getting along. She had hoped that they didn't just throw her in a room, or worse—not that she didn't have much worse to worry about at the current moment. But, her mind was fixated on that damn cat—partially because the feline belonged to her son, and partially because she has grown to care for her. It had been just the two of them over the course of the last year.

Narcissa had been apprehended by a dramatically large group of Auror's—that was before they "escorted" her through the ministry, that was the word they used. It felt more like a humiliating perp walk if you were to ask the witch.

"I'm so sorry for the wait" Narcissa heard and turned to see Harry Potter stepping through the door.

"Would you tell me what the hell is going on here Potter"? Narcissa demanded throwing her hands on her hips as Harry shut the door behind him. But, once she laid eyes on him—that was no longer she maim focus. "What is the name of Merlin are you wearing"?

Narcissa gawked at Harry who stood in front of her—wearing a floral short-sleeve button-up, a pair of tan shorts, and sandals, it was devastating to even look at. Even in Harry's normal standards, which wasn't set to high.

"Erm—I was on my honeymoon, Ginny and I were in the Caribbean," Harry said shrugging.

"And asking you to change before you came here would have been too much"?

"How about I ask some questions now"?

"How about you tell me why I'm in here and then I might answer some questions—depending on what your reason is"?

Harry let his face fall into his hands, she was a stubborn one, and he guessed she knew that.

"Fine" Harry said holding his hands up in defeat. "Have a seat".

Narcissa watched Harry sit down, expecting her to join him across the table in the vacant chair—but much to his dismay she didn't move.

"Please"? Harry nearly begged.

"Only because you suddenly learned how to use your manners," Narcissa said as she sat down across from him.

"Is there a reason you set your house on fire, Mrs. Malfoy"?

"What makes you think I did"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sure the Malfoy's put protection spells over that house years ago—then last night it just went up in flames? You're telling me that you had nothing to do with that"?

"I thought you were going to tell me why I'm here"

"Just answer the question—please".

Narcissa rolled her eyes, she wasn't one to give up—in fact, she wasn't giving up but simply being nice enough to share information with Harry. Or at least that's what she was going to tell herself.

"Yes, I sat the house on fire" Narcissa admitted. "I removed the enchantments and spells over the house, I packed my shite, and then I sat the bloody place on fire. I spent the past year in that house, alone—my son and my husband, sorry ex-husband have been locked away in Azkaban—".

"I'm sorry, ex"?

"I filed for divorce, and it was finalized as of yesterday morning".

"Oh," Harry said, his voice mundane. "I'm sorry to hear that".

"I'm not," Narcissa said, and she meant it. "But, that's why I sat the house on fire—I was leaving".

"And that called for you setting the house on fire for what reason"?

Narcissa rolled her eyes, naive he was. "No, Lucius is still a Malfoy is he not"? She asked. "And though he fell from good grace with the Dark Lord his father's name is strong with other wizards, not as dark but dark enough. There are many wizarding families that owe the Malfoy's a favor, most for generations and most would do anything to not have that hanging over their heads anymore. I know one family that goes all the way back to the thirteenth century—I burnt anything that might be able to help them find me".

"Where did you plan on going"?

"Perhaps the states—I have always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty in person, it was a gift from France you know"?

Harry paused, pinching the bridge of his nose—just three hours ago he was lying on a beach with his new bride now he was in an integration room—talking about France, with his school enemy's mother. "I'm aware—how did you know"? And yet, in the midst of all the chaos on the other side of the door he couldn't help but ask how it was she knew of muggle history.

"I took muggle studies in school, although we once called it non-magical studies—it fascinated me and as you know I was once engaged to Remus, his mother was muggle I took the class to be able to impress her," Narcissa said chuckling at her teenaged self. "She passed shortly after," she said, her smile dropping. "But, I continued to take it for the following years after, I found it intriguing".

Harry had been listening, intently, over the course of the last year he had learned things about Narcissa—things that he never thought he would. Of course, before he never thought about her all that much, her son and her husband—yes, but her? Not so much.

"So, Potter do you plan on keeping me in the dark here or are you actually going to tell me what I'm doing here? I suppose this isn't actually over my house"?

Right, she was.

"No, it's not over your house," Harry told her. "You were apprehended—".

"Is that what you want to call it"?

Ignoring her last comment Harry continued "the act itself was suspicious, very suspicious but and the timing was—questionable".

"I beg your pardon"?

Harry ran his hand over his face "you commented on my apparel, had it been just you I would have stopped by my flat and changed but last night, just moments before you set your house ablaze there was a break in".

"A break-in? Where"?

Narcissa could see the stress, and the worry in Harry's face, his eyebrows were pushed together and his frown was creasing wrinkles in the bottom of his face. The type of wrinkles no one his age should have, but given his life story, it made sense.

Harry leaned forward as though he didn't want anyone to hear him, though it was only them in the room. "What I tell you, doesn't leave your lips to even your closest friends".

"My closet friend is a feline—you're secrets safe with me".

"Kingsley is doing his best to keep a tight lid on this before the daily prophet gets a hold of this story—it could cause chaos through the wizarding world," Harry said sitting back into his chair. "We are fresh out of a war—we only just celebrated the year anniversary, this could—".

"Potter, what in the hell are you talking about"? Narcissa cut him off, the anticipation surging through her veins, the worry knotting her stomach.

"There was a break-in last night, at Azkaban," Harry said, his voice low as though he didn't want to say them. "A mass break out—some of the evilest wizards were set free. Not just followers of Voldemort, wizards who committed their own heinous crimes—".

"What"?

"Azkaban wasn't the only wizarding prison hit either, a total of sixteen were broke in to across the world".

Oh, lovely.

Narcissa found herself unable to vocally respond to the news, but she was sure that her jaw that was lying on the ground was enough of a response.

"It's only a matter of time before journalists like Rita Skeeter get a hold of this information and cause turmoil from one end of the world to the other—we have a limited amount of time to get in front of this, to try to prevent the inevitable—".

"Draco—is he—"?

"We have him, along with a few others in custody," Harry told her. "He is safe, he is here in the ministry as we speak".

"Can I see him"? Narcissa asked jumping up. "You have to let me see him".

"And I will, please sit".

"No, I have to see Draco".

Narcissa wasn't sure where Draco was but she was going to find him, or that was the plan before stupid Potter jumped between her and the door. Although, she wasn't sure when he had stood from his chair, or when he darted across the room—quick feet he had.

"Even if I took you to see him this very second—you wouldn't be able to talk to him—".

"And why the hell not? Is he okay"?

"He will be" Harry promised. "But, he just spent over a year in Azkaban it is going to take some time to reel back to reality he is heavily sedated, so he can rest".

"Is he—is he mad"? Narcissa asked turning away. "Did he fully lose it in there"?

"No more than anyone else," Harry told her. "But, he didn't run with the lot of them, he stayed. He made a choice to stay instead of trying to escape that's why gave him a potion to rest, something he hasn't been able to do in a long time".

Narcissa turned back and looked at Harry, it was the first time she truly wanted to throw her arms around someone—but she didn't. He knew without her saying just how grateful she was.

"Oh, no," Narcissa said, her hands clasping over her mouth. "Lucius is—".

"He is out, yes".

Harry could see the elder witches trembling hand, and her weak knees having trouble to keep her up. He helped escort her back over to her chair before she collapsed on the floor.

"It's going to be alright" Harry assured her.

"You don't understand, nowhere I go is safe now that is he out," Narcissa told him, frantically. "He will kill me, or pay someone off to do it, either way, I'm dead. Draco is dead—".

"You're safe here, he wouldn't dare walk these halls".

"I can't stay here forever, nor would I want to. But, you can't even promise that you don't know who or how anyone broke into Azkaban and the many others, freeing countless of Wizards. Am I right"?

For the most part—but Harry could be quite persuasive. "Which is why I want to make you a deal, in exchange for not only your safety but Draco's freedom".

Narcissa leaned her head up and looked at Harry, curious.

"Draco could have fled with everyone else, but he didn't. Instead, he stayed" Harry repeated once more. "If you and he both cooperate in helping locate death eaters or just providing information, Draco will pardon of his crimes and I will provide a safe place for you to stay".

"What makes you think I would be any help"?

"Only one other wizard has been able to break into Azkaban to free was— Voldemort".

"Do you think he is back"? Narcissa asked, a crack in her voice. "Do you think it's him".

"No," Harry said more than certain. "We have heard the last from him, I'm sure".

"Then—".

"Perhaps someone—trying to imitate him".

"Like a copycat"? Narcissa asked.

"It's just an idea, for right now," Harry said. "But, if I'm right—then this wizard might have been a death eater, or someone perhaps Voldemort turned away but if he is trying to be him or upstage him, what you and Draco know might prove to be resourceful".

All her life Narcissa had decisions made for her, first by her parents and then by her husband. She had made one, she chose to keep her son's true identity a secret.

But, she never got to decide whose side she was on, or what side she believed was worth fighting for. Narcissa was scared, not only for her life but her son—who had been the very reason she did everything she was told.

"It's a difficult decision—I will give you a minute to decide," Harry said standing to his feet and making his way to the door.

"I don't need a minute," Narcissa said standing up. "But, I have one more request before I agree".

"Carry on".

"You are to clear our name, mine and Draco's. You are to find a way to separate us from Lucius, his name and his actions—if I'm going to be known as a blood traitor to the other half then make it sound good to those who fear and hate me. I don't care how you do it, Potter, just do it—so do we have a deal"?

* * *

_**A/N **_**_Thanks again for reading, I hope you are enjoying this! Draco will make his first real appearance in the next chapter, and you'll get some Draco/Hermione interaction! _**

**_Once again I do want to apologize if I get anything wrong, it has been a while since I read the books I'm going off of memory over here. _**

**_Make sure to review! Thanks again for reading! _**


	5. Hello,Granger

_**I have made it a goal to update all my stories this week, so here is one down!**_

_**This chapter is written a certain way, as if its talking in circles through the first portion, that is on purpose. Draco wakes up a bit "groggy" so he is confused, & thats they way I wanted it to come off. **_

_**Thanks for waiting! On to the story! **_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was spent, the only sleep he had received since his arrest was when he finally blacked out from the dead exhaustion—but even then there was no rest. There was only isolation and suffering, the dementors made sure of it.

He couldn't explain it, he could only feel it.

He felt it, all of it. Every emotion, his own head haunted him. His memories tormented him. There had been no escape.

It was as if someone had let a plague loose inside of his mind.

Draco spent hours lying flat on the floor, in a puddle of his own sweat—listening to the echo of screams that he couldn't be sure were real or not. But, he quickly learned that the less he moved, the less noise he made—the less pain he was in and most of the time the dementors would pass by his cell time after time, and because of that he laid in a state of paralysis for months.

It didn't matter how hard Draco tried he couldn't break free of his own insanity. He didn't know what was real or what wasn't, he didn't know what day it was—or how much time had passed since he last laid eyes on any of the outside world.

Draco had quickly learned why it was that everyone became mad inside the walls of the prison.

You never get a moment of peace—alone, or inside your own head. You could try—but you would drastically fail, even your dreams tormented you. Every breath you took was part of a nightmare.

It was living hell.

The exhaustion ran deep through Draco's veins, he had become so weak that a second behind closed lids and his body became nearly comatose. But, even as he rested his mind couldn't seem to rest, the small jitters that took over his bones kept him from relaxing.

When he opened his eyes he wasn't sure if he had been asleep two seconds, minutes, hours—or even years. He never knew.

But, this was different.

Draco blinked once, twice—three times as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. He clutched the side of his head, waiting for the spinning to stop—and as it did he found nothing familiar about his surroundings.

It wasn't the cell he had become accustomed to, it wasn't the dungeons at Hogwarts, or even his bedroom that he missed terribly— it was a room of some sort.

It wasn't a bedroom, but it wasn't a cell either.

He thought—maybe, just maybe it had all been a bad dream. Azkaban. Voldemort. The whole lot of it, it was all just a dreadful nightmare. It never happened.

But, the pounding in his head told him otherwise, the memories—the nightmares, even haunted him when he was awake.

However, this time when Draco opened his eyes he felt the pain inside his body but it wasn't joined by the agony. The suffering, the torture—it was all gone.

Draco felt his back relax slowly into the mattress beneath him—feeling the ache in his joints and hearing the light cracking noise his bones made as he stretched, something he couldn't remember the last time he did. Nothing ever crossed his mind inside of Azkaban.

As he looked around he realized, quickly, he was no longer in Azkaban—he was free.

Oh, he jumped too soon.

"Granger"? Draco asked, his hoarse voice barely speaking above a small whisper.

Hermione Granger was seven chapters deep in the book she held tightly in her hands when Draco Malfoy woke. She glanced up, firstly noticing a look of confusion as he continued to lay across the bed—unmoving, she wasn't sure if he couldn't move or just hadn't yet. But, she also quickly observed a look of a worry—panic, even.

"Hello, Malfoy".

The two were no longer at Hogwarts, but old habits die hard and she found it difficult to utter his first name. Even under these particular circumstances.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Granger," Draco said, and believe it or not he meant it, seeing Granger did, in fact, confirm he was far away from Azkaban. "But, what the hell is going on? Where the hell am I"?

Hermione rolled her eyes, Azkaban had done a number on his gentlemen manner—but then again she had a difficult time ever remembering him being polite in the first place.

"You're at the ministry—we were going to take you to St. Mungo's, but we decided you were going to be safer here than there," Hermione told him.

"Safe—safe from what"? Draco asked, though to be frank—he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to that.

"We don't much but we do know it's a who, not a what" Hermione informed him, already agitated by his questioning. "What's the last thing you remember, Malfoy? What is the last thing you recall in Azkaban"?

Hermione watched as Draco pinched his eyes shut, she knew anyone else would give him time before jumping into any questions—but she wasn't anybody else.

"Malfoy, we need to know—and the sooner you answer my questions the sooner I can get you some potions for your strength, get you a proper meal, a change of clothes, and take you to see your mum".

"My mum" Draco muttered. "How is she"?

Hermione looked at him from across the room, the worry for his mother ran deep in his eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy is well—she is with Harry, she is safe".

"Potter? What the bloody hell is she doing with Potter"?

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "All you need to know right now is that she is safe, any other questions you can ask her when you see her, but if you keep avoiding my questions we are never going to get out of here and you will never see her. So, how about you answer my questions now"?

Draco struggled to push himself up with the palms of his hands, he wasn't aware of how weak until Hermione had to help him sit upright.

"Now, the last thing you remember"? Hermione demanded.

Draco paused, as he dove back into his foggy mind. "I heard a scream" he told her. "It was more of a screech, it sounded like a woman, maybe? I don't know, it was very high pitched—even for a woman. It echoed, and it went on for what felt like hours—I remember it hurt—it made my whole body ache. I tried to cover my ears, and when I did there was blood—".

"Well, that explains your busted eardrum" Hermione told him. "Since you come in the healers have repaired that since you arrived, what else"?

"When it stopped—the noise, it was quite. Really quite. Until it wasn't— it was loud. Everything was loud. It sounded like everyone was running, my father did business with this wizard when I was a boy and he took me with him once. The office was hidden down a muggle alley, across from it there was a building being torn down, that's what it sounded like. Everything was so loud".

Hermione sat at the foot of Malfoy's bed, and she looked at him, he looked puzzled. Confused.

It wasn't a look he wore too often, and if he did it hadn't been around her.

"Did you hear anyone—particular"? Hermione asked. "Maybe a voice that you might have recognized"?

Draco nodded. "My father, he came into my room—cell, he told me we had to leave—quickly".

"You chose to stay"?

Draco nodded, once more. "He wasn't alone, there were five or six wizards with him, more outside my room I suppose. I swore I could hear a hundred different voices".

"Who were they"?

"Looked like death eaters, but I didn't recognize any of the lots".

"And you chose to stay"? Hermione asked the question as if she couldn't grasp the answer. "Why"?

"Did you not hear me, Granger—over a hundred death eaters were waltzing around" Draco spat. "The last time I played follow the leader with that lot I ended up in Azkaban, Merlin only knows what would happen if I did it again. I suppose my father has a loss of death waiting for him if he is to be caught a second time, or is it a third"?

Hermione didn't answer him, she simply nodded this time accepting the answer he gave.

"Alright then Malfoy, I will fetch the healers and see about getting you out of here".

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	6. One-On-One

_**Two chapters in one week? Here is hoping for three! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

"Draco"?!

Narcissa jumped to her feet at the sound of the wooden door creaking open in the corner of the small room, and her heart leaped directly out of her chest. However, all her insides instantly dropped at the sight before her, for it was not her sweet Draco, it was not her boy as she had hoped and wished it had been.

"Oh, Potter—it's just you," Narcissa said as she sat flatly on the foot of the bed.

"I don't normally expect a welcoming to make me feel like I performed in The Beatles but a simple hi would be fine with me," Harry told her.

"You want me to treat you like an insect"? Narcissa asked arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Never mind," Harry said. "I wanted to check and make sure that you were going to be alright in here".

"I'm going to have to be aren't I"? Narcissa asked folding her arms and used every ounce of strength to swallow her pride, along with everything else. "Thank you, Potter—for allowing me to stay here".

Hardy nodded. "Grimmauld Place has enough rooms to home a small army, that's why the Weasley's were able to stay here. It's the safest place you can go right now, no one will be capable of locating you here".

"No one—you mean my husband"? Narcissa asked. "Ex, my ex-husband".

"Him, or anyone else—Mr. Malfoy, he is free—do you know anywhere he might have run off to"?

Narcissa shrugged as she walked over to the window, looking out onto the streets. "He would have gone to the manor but—he would have found it less than livable, I'm sure he attempted to find something—valuable—clothes of some sort, he wouldn't have had any luck, I rid the Manor of all of his belongings earlier this year. It's not like he can just waltz into Gringotts and even if he could I cleared out the vault a week ago, he will find less than nothing in the Malfoy fortune".

"You really wanted him to chase after you didn't you, Mrs. Malfoy"?

"It's Miss. Black, and if I'm going to be on the death eaters most wanted list, might as well make it worth the trip" Narcissa answered.

"What did you do with the money"? Harry asked as leaned against the door frame.

Narcissa paused, she had half a mind to tell James Potter's boy that it was none of his business. But, for whatever reason, she didn't. "I put it in my sister's vault, well—half of it, I just want to make sure that Draco's little brother has everything he wants. I put a quarter in my own Vault—Narcissa Lupin".

"Lupin"?

"Remus opened it for me when we planned to be married, and Lucius would never think to look under that name, he knew that I was engaged before him but he never asked to who" Narcissa explained. "To be frank, I don't think he cared. He won, he won without even fighting. He picked me, and our father's arranged the rest—my father didn't care, Abraxas Malfoy showed up on our doorstep one day—a wizard from one of the most well known and respected families requesting my hand in marriage for his only son. Of course, my father wasn't going to say no with the fuss Dromeda made marrying that muggle-born Tonks wizard—my father would do anything to make sure that was forgotten. And it was, shortly after I wed Lucius".

Harry stood silently as he listened to her, perhaps it was just natural but his curiosity wanted to take over. He had questions, so many questions but the woman had been through enough this past year, and anytime Remus' name was mentioned she because emotional, which Harry was certain if he ever said that out loud it might just be the last thing he ever said.

"Where is Draco"?

The sound of Narcissa's voice rapidly changed, Harry had quickly found out that was part of her charm. If a moment passed that she was seen as vulnerable, she would flip her switch off as quickly as she turned it on.

Unbeknownst Harry, it took years for Narcissa to train herself to be that way, to be cold, to be a Malfoy—so in a moment of weakness, it rattled her insides. For it was behavior unacceptable in the society she was from.

"You said he would return with you," Narcissa said lifting her dress so not to trip as she walked across the bedroom. "Where is he? Is he downstairs? I want to see my boy".

"I said nothing of the sort, I said I would make sure he was safe" Harry told her. "Which he is, he is still at the ministry. I convinced Kingsley to keep him there instead of sending him to St Mungo's, I explained that he was more subject to an attack there—even if we had guards—auror's, it would be easier for someone with a vendetta to attack him there versus the ministry, which since the war has undergone new protection spells and higher security to keep intruders out, I designed it myself".

"So, you're saying he is one hundred percent safe"?

"No—".

"Then we need to go get him" Narcissa demanded. "Are we even safe here—"?

"Mrs. Malfoy—"

"Miss. Black".

"Fine. Miss. Black, I understand your concern. I do, but it is a death trap to go into the ministry nowadays for anyone such as a death eater, a follower of Voldemort. We have increased our guards, auror's, and even added a few magical protection systems, only three wizards have access to the room your son is in—Kingsley, Hermione, and myself. The minister of Magic escorted the healers to the room, and back out of the ministry, Hermione is now with him—and there are six guards outside the door".

"What if—"?

"I promise you if someone were to attempt anything they will be apprehended, but he needs some time to heal before he is transported once again. He is with Hermione, he is safe".

"I find that a little difficult to believe," Narcissa said, knowing all too well about her sons' school rivalry.

"I assure you, if Hermione wanted him dead he would already be dead," Harry told her.

Narcissa wasn't sure if that was supposed to ease her mind, but in a shocking turn of events it did—even from Malfoy Manor, she had heard about the extreme talents of the muggle-born witch. So, it did ease her stress, just slightly.

"Hermione is going to attempt to speak with him, ask him some questions" Harry explained to her.

"Granger? And what in merlins name makes you think he is going to answer any questions she has"?!

"I don't know that he will, but I'm hoping," Harry told her. "As of right now we still don't anything about how hundreds and hundreds of dark wizards have escaped countless prisons—we need answers—speaking of there was another reason I stopped to make sure you were getting settled in".

"That's shocking," Narcissa said, blandly—her voice unbothered. It seemed that the news was less than shocking. "And what reason is that Mr. Potter"?

Harry gestured towards the bed, as it was the only place to sit within the four walls.

Narcissa hesitated but she followed his gesture and sat down, and watched closely as he followed, sitting next to her on the bed.

"It's been nearly twenty years since I shared a bed with a Potter boy," Narcissa said chuckling. "Although, there were a lot fewer clothes than you and I are wearing".

Harry paused.

"Anyways, what was it you wanted to discuss"?

Narcissa had asked a question, he heard her voice but he seemed to have trouble wrapping his mind her previous comment.

"You—and my dad"?

"Oh, relax Potter—it was just a little prank on Lily and Remus, though I finally got to see what all the fuss was about," Narcissa said shrugging. "Your father was very good with his tongue".

"Oh, bloody hell," Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have many questions about my father I would love answered—that wasn't exactly on my list. One day, when I'm not worried about a thousand different problems—one of which includes hundreds of dark wizards roaming the streets for Merlin knows what reason you and I are going to sit down and I would like for you to tell me some of the stories you have with them".

Narcissa didn't answer him out loud but when he looked at her she was slowly nodding her head, and if Harry didn't know any better she was smiling—it was strange. It took him a moment to register the expression, for he had never seen it on her face before.

"But—erm, speaking of father's I wanted to speak to you about Remus," Harry said slowly.

The curve in Narcissa's lips quickly dropped and formed in the small area between her eyebrows. The witch's face once again returned, it resembled stone—a cold statue.

"That's not your business" Narcissa blurted out, icily.

"I know it's not and I'm not making it my business, I assure you Mrs. Malfoy—".

"Miss. Black, how many times do I have to say it"? Narcissa demanded jumping to her feet crossing her arms. "I would like for you to leave—I would like to see Draco, I just want to get my son and leave".

"And where will you go"? Harry asked. "You have said it yourself nowhere you go is safe—I'm not keeping you here against your will, the front door is always open. However, I am afraid Draco can't leave".

"What"?

"He chose to stay when the rest of the prisoners vanished but I'm afraid the minister of magic is still going to want him to serve out the remainder of his conviction," Harry told her. "He might be rewarded a little leniency, perhaps a few fewer years than he was originally given or he might go to a prison with fewer dementors—but he is still a criminal".

"And so was Sirus"! Narcissa said. "But, he was never thrown back into Azkaban".

"Of course not, your sister killed him before anyone had the chance"!

The room fell silent, Narcissa was appalled by the boy's words. It was the first time she had witnessed an outburst from the young wizard, part of her was stunned by it, though she was impressed.

But, there was another part of her that felt an ache by his statement.

Narcissa had been the one to bring up her cousin's name, though she wasn't sure why.

She remembered his death, well, her sister bragged—for weeks. Bella had been so proud, it was talked about for months. If the eldest Black sister was seeking the praise from the dark Lord, as Narcissa had expected she was, she got what she was after.

No one had ever known that while it was being discussed and laughed about Narcissa found herself in the bathroom crying, or excused herself to make a pot of tea just so she wouldn't have to listen to the gruesome story once more. She couldn't.

But, as painful as it was for Narcissa—she was sure that it was double for Harry, Sirius was the last bit of family he had. Good family anyways, the former Malfoy had heard of the dreadful muggles he spent his time outside of school with.

"I'm—I'm terribly sorry," Narcissa said, softly, as she sat down next to him—avoiding any form of eye contact. "I am sorry for your loss".

Harry looked at her but found she was looking straight ahead of her—her icy exterior unchanged but he knew that she meant her apology sincerely, even if she didn't look like it.

"What was it you were wanting to discuss"? Narcissa asked. "You mentioned Draco's conviction".

Harry nodded. "As I was saying the minister of magic is going to want to him to finish out his conviction, Draco might serve his time out somewhere else—minimum security no dementors and more visiting hours and he may even shave a few years off because of Draco's good deed," Harry told her.

"So, Draco makes a bad decision he goes to prison. Draco makes a good decision he goes to prison. What do I do"?

"I have a suggestion," Harry told her. "Draco didn't perform any heinous crimes, he was assigned to kill Dumbledore but he never did".

"What are you saying, Harry"?

It was the first time the witch had called him by his first name, it took him aback—but just briefly.

"I'm saying a lot of his sentence doesn't come from his actions—it comes from a mark on his arm and his last name, what is believed to be his heritage," Harry said. "If you would consider going to speak with Kingsley with me—telling him who Draco's biological father is—".

"Are you bloody insane"? Narcissa asked jumping up once more. "If it were to get out Lucius would have my head".

"Let's be honest, he probably already wants you dead. You just stole his fortune, burned down his home, and divorced him—but going to the minister with this type of information might sway him to dismiss Draco's charges—he would be free" Harry told her.

"Draco's DNA doesn't change what he did," Narcissa said. "It won't erase the crime".

"You're right," Harry said standing to his feet. "But, Kingsley has—had a great amount of respect for Remus, for the most part," he said chuckling softly. "And if I'm not mistaken I believe he owed Remus one. This is your choice, I won't bring it up without your permission, but if you want Draco out of prison this might be your only choice".

Narcissa looked up at Harry, but despite all that, he said only one question sprang to her mind.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to Draco"? Narcissa asked. "You two hated each other when you attended Hogwarts, why would you want to help him"?

"Remus asked me to take care of his son once—he wasn't clear on which one," Harry told her. "I'm assuming it was Teddy, seeing as he didn't know about Draco—but regardless I made a promise. And like Kingsley—I had a great amount of respect for Remus".

Harry looked down at Narcissa who turned on her heel and walked back over to the window. He couldn't be sure what she was thinking, he knew very little about her—and she wasn't exactly the most predictable witch he had ever come in contact with. One second she was dry and hastily, the next second she was soft and smiling.

He could never tell which side of Draco's mother he was getting.

"I can't have Draco finding out through some horrible article in the daily prophet," Narcissa said without looking back.

"Do you ever plan on Draco finding out, at all"?

"I wish I knew the answer to that" Narcissa said. "There have been so many different times I have about slipped and told him, on many different occasions. But, there was so much at risk—now? He will hate me, he will hate me for keeping this from him".

"You don't know that".

"I hate myself for it sometimes—but I did this all to protect Draco, and Remus—I failed Remus, I can't fail our son. I don't know what's more terrifying Draco returning to a prison that apparently an unknown dark wizard can break into—no matter where it is, or him walking the streets after with Merlin knows how many criminally charged wizards roaming around. I just want to keep him safe, that's all I have ever wanted. So, if it will keep him out of prison—let's go".

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_Until next time! _**

**_XOXO_**


	7. Chapter 7

What in the bloody hell were they doing in there?

Narcissa Malfoy, sorry, Narcissa Black—well, that doesn't feel all that comforting either.

Narcissa, yes, just Narcissa.

She was sitting in a small, shockingly comfortable, chair inside the Minister of Magic's office. Narcissa became numb-fully aware of the significant amount of time she had been sitting in the chair as she began losing all feeling in her backside.

Harry and Kingsley disappeared behind a large wooden door, that led to Merlin know where—perhaps it was an office inside of an office? A rather large closet? Maybe it led to a galaxy far, far away? She could keep guessing but found it rather pointless, it didn't really matter.

If it wasn't for the fact that she could hear their voices, Narcissa would have assumed they weren't even behind the door no more, it had been quite some time.

Narcissa was growing irritated, bloody hell she was born irritated, but she was not a patient woman—especially when she had so much at risk. Actually, she had only one thing at risk—Draco, but it was the only thing that mattered.

"Mrs. Malfoy".

Narcissa looked up as Harry and Kingsley finally emerged from behind the large door, walking over towards her.

"I prefer Miss. Black—Narcissa these days if you don't mind, Minister" Narcissa informed him, a little too boldly.

"My apologizes, Narcissa," Kingsley said as he sat in the large chair behind the desk in front of her. "Harry said you have something you would like to discuss with me".

Narcissa looked at Harry who had since sat down in the chair next to hers, and she chuckled—slightly.

"I'm afraid you have misinformed, Minister," Narcissa told him. "There is nothing I would like to discuss with anyone in this bloody building—but Potter here seems to think it's a good idea".

Kingsley looked at Harry, with a slight smile on his face, but then gestured toward them both. "Carry on then".

Narcissa looked at Harry, without saying a word Harry quickly realized that if anyone was going to speak at this moment it would be him.

"Minister, what are your plans—with Draco, erm, Malfoy"? Harry asked as if they were discussing any other Draco. "He made a bold choice, nearly all the prisoners inside of Azkaban escaped and he chose to stay—regardless of any consequences, he shall receive in the death eater community. Hermione gave you his official statement, I think you should consider pardoning him of the remainder of his conviction".

Kingsley cleared his throat, Narcissa wasn't sure if it was due to the shock—or so he didn't blurt out anything in front of Draco's mother. But, he didn't look like he was the type to let anything just slip off the tongue, nor did he look like the type to care what he said—no matter who he was around, he was the Minister of Magic after-all.

"Mr. Malfoy is a convicted death eater" Kingsley stated.

"That's true" Harry interjected before Kingsley could say any more. "But, that's as far as his charges go, he is innocent on all other accounts".

"We just passed the one year anniversary of the war, we now have hundreds if not thousands of prisoners free—many death eaters we just spent the past year putting away—some more powerful than death eaters and much darker in the magic," Kingsley said. "The news hasn't broken yet, but I'm sure it will soon. The last thing we need is for Rita get a hold of a story such as the Minister of Magic releasing a Malfoy during such a fragile time, Draco comes from one of the oldest and darkest pure-blooded families around. We have worked incredibly hard this past year to earn back the respect towards the ministry of the Wizarding Community, their trust—".

"What if I were to inform you, that Draco—is not a biological Malfoy"? Harry asked. "Would that ease your mind any"?

Narcissa felt her breath get trapped in her lungs, there it was. There was no turning back now, it was out there.

"I'm sorry—excuse me"? Kingsley asked, arching an eyebrow. "What do you mean"?

Harry didn't speak, instead, he looked to Narcissa, his part was over—and as badly as she didn't want to be here she knew the rest was up to her.

"Lucius—he isn't—erm, he is Draco's stepfather or was, until I got my divorce" Narcissa explained, unaware that she even knew how to stutter until this very moment "But, he has no biological ties to Draco, they have no relation, whatsoever. I was pregnant before I got married".

"I never would have imagined that Lucius would take care of another man's child as his own" Kingsley noted.

"Well, he—he doesn't know" Narcissa explained as she smoothed out a small wrinkle on her robes. "No one knows—well, a few people—my sister, not Bellatrix but my other, and Sirius—he knew, then, of course, Potter here he now knows, but anyways—erm, Draco is not Lucius' son".

"I have seen Mr. Malfoy, both, there is quite a resemblance—".

Narcissa nodded. "A potion helped with that, I took all precautions to make certain that no one would ever question his relationship with Lucius—".

"If Lucius Malfoy is not his father, who is"? Kingsley questioned.

Narcissa nibbled on her bottom lip, though she wasn't sure why. It was an old habit she did when she was young, it was something her mother used to scold her about—but here she was an adult, being looked at by the Minister of Magic—with a question.

"Draco's biological father—is Remus, Remus John Lupin".

After all that Kingsley had witnessed in his life, all that he had been apart of, everything that led to where he was now, being the Minister of Magic, it was hard to stun him. Or shake him a bit, but he found these words confusing—no that wasn't the right word, baffling—maybe?

"Remus—is Draco's father"? Kingsley asked. "That can't be possible, Remus would have never stood back and allowed Lucius to raise his child as a Malfoy or—".

"He didn't know" Harry interjected. "Maybe you and I could speak—privately"?

"I think we are just fine here, Potter," Kingsley told him, before returning his gaze to Narcissa. "You mean to tell me—you expect me to believe that Draco is—he is a Lupin"?

"Believe whatever you want" Narcissa shot at him. "It makes no matter to me, nor do I or will I care what you do or do not believe, it's the truth".

Narcissa looked down and saw what she had felt, Harry patting her leg, presumably to calm her down due to her outburst, that she was now sure they could do without.

"If we can prove it—would you consider letting him go"? Harry asked. "That would make headlines, in a much more astonishing way—you would no longer be setting free the son of a death eater, but the son of a hero".

"If you can prove it, I will consider it".

"You will consider it, and then we will prove it," Narcissa told him.

Kingsley looked at the woman, taken back—to say the least. "You were in Slytherin"?

"Yes".

"The sorting hat missed that one," he said. "You should have been Gryffindor".

Narcissa looked up at him, accepting the compliment of her bravery—courage, with a small smile.

"I never even knew you and—Remus, were, anything really," Kingsley told her.

"I was supposed to marry him," Narcissa said pushing a curl back behind her ear. "He was the love of my life".

"Before we proceed—May I ask, what happened"? He asked.

"My parents, the Malfoy's—take your pick and just assume they had something to do with it because they both did," she said. "Lucius and I, it was an arranged marriage on all accounts—out of all the witches he could have wed he picked me, my father—after what Andromeda did—marrying a muggle-born, my father was thrilled that I had the chance to give our family back our good name, at least that's the way he said it".

Harry watched as Narcissa stood to her feet, slowly crossing the room, her long robe dragging across the floor as she did.

"I personally don't see anything wrong with what she did," Narcissa said as she approached the large window, looking out—out into the world, her eyes large with admiration. "She was in love—his blood status didn't matter, he made her laugh, smile—I was married for eighteen years and Lucius never made me smile, I don't even think he knows what my laugh sounds like".

"But, Remus did"?

It was the first time Kingsley saw the woman smile, it wasn't a trait he was used to her displaying, it took him by surprise but he adjusted quickly, with a smile of his own.

"Remus and I would laugh—for hours, he would chase me around the schoolyard—he taught me how to fly, y' know"? Narcissa said as she reminisced in her mind. "I was just awful at it, Jame Potter teased me for it, your dad was a real pain in the arse".

"I've been told," Harry said, with a small smile.

"Remus and I—we had a plan, we were going to run away together, once I realized that there was no other way for me to get out of this impending marriage," Narcissa said. "We were going to leave and go far, far away. We talked about living in the states, or Cuba—we had a list, we might have been on the run for the rest of our life but at least we would be together".

"Why would you be on the run"? Harry asked.

"Such a silly boy," Narcissa said. "My parents and Lucius were both part of the Dark Lord's inner circle, the Malfoy's they were closer though, Abraxas was much more significant to Tom than Lucius ever was, he only ever had the status he did because of his father".

Narcissa turned around, holding clutching her robe tightly in her firsts.

"You didn't betray the Dark Lord and get away with it, and a betrayal to Lucius—Abraxas, was a betrayal to him," Narcissa said looking down at her feet. "They would have had Remus killed, and possibly me".

Kingsley asked "possibly"?

Narcissa nodded. "My father was doing anything and everything within his reach to give our family name meaning again, after Sirius and my sister, it was almost destroyed—at least that's the way he saw it," she said. "But, to this day I wonder if we had left, ran away—and been caught, if he would have stood up for me or not, I think it all would have come down to what Lucius wanted, I don't think he would have wanted to marry a witch who had given herself to some half-blood".

Narcissa smoothed out her robes, and took a deep breath, as she relived some of the darkest times in her life.

"Clearly—you had," Kingsley said. "Or we wouldn't be having this conversation—correct"?

"Yes," Narcissa said. "Long before I met Lucius, or was ever under the pretense that we would be married, the night I found out about Remus' lycanthropy gene, he thought I would never love him again, so I did, I needed him to know that it changed nothing, least of all my feelings for him".

Narcissa gulped, she had never shared this part of her life with anybody, least of all the minister of magic and Harry Potter, but here she was.

She had to remind herself that there was a reason, Draco, he was the reason she was pouring out her deepest and darkest secrets.

"We were going to run away, and be together—forever," Narcissa told them.

"But, you never did"? Kingsley asked. "What happened"?

Narcissa smiled. "Draco—Draco happened," she said. "I found out about my pregnancy three days before Remus and I planned to leave, it changed everything. I don't come from a family that will sit and be mad—angry, but eventually get over it, they would either shut you out or get their vengeance, but it wasn't just my family, it was the Malfoy's as well. If we ran—and we were caught it was hard enough to think what they would do to Remus, but to my baby, my unborn child, how could I risk that"?

Kingsley looked down. "You couldn't".

"I showed up on Sirius doorstep, I spent the night at his flat—crying, all night before I finally told him everything," she said. "He sent for my sister, the good one, and together we came up with a plan, the hardest part was saying goodbye to Remus, I had to hurt the only person in the world that never hurt me, and Sirius was stern when he told me—I had to break his heart, shatter it so that he wouldn't come after me because he knew me so well and he would know that something was off. So, I did—I told him I couldn't imagine marrying a half-blood, that I didn't want to one-day birth some half-werewolf freak, he cried, and I left—he doesn't know but I spent an hour outside his flat crying myself. It was the hardest thing I have ever endured".

Narcissa grasps her stomach, as her insides turned at the memory, and his heartbreak—his face haunted her mind.

"The second part of my cousin's plan included pushing up the wedding, as soon as possible" Narcissa told them. "So, I did—I told my parents I had a sudden change of heart and that I wished to wed Lucius immediately, of course, they worried that I would change my mind again so they happily obliged. My wedding was the following weekend, the pregnancy was easy to hide—he just though Draco was born a few weeks earlier when actually he a week or so late, it was crucial times so not many went to healers and most women gave birth inside their home, myself included".

"You mentioned a potion"? Kingsley asked.

Narcissa nodded. "Lily Potter made it".

"My mother"? Harry asked.

"Yes, she was the brightest witch of her year after all," Narcissa said. "It was half poly juice potion, half against potion, and something else—just enough that it would only change certain features, his eyes, for example, they were brown, so was his hair, and his nose was much smaller, he looked so much like Remus, we couldn't risk anyone asking any questions—so your mother fashioned a potion that gave him Lucius features, permanently".

"It's non-reversible"? Kingsley asked.

"I'm not sure," Narcissa said. "I can't exactly owl Lily and ask her, can I"?

"No, you can't," Kingsley said.

"I have a thought" Harry announced. "An idea—how we could prove that Draco is who she says he is".

"What's that"? Kingsley asked him.

"A blood spell, Teddy is his biological half brother, if they have a blood connection it will fall in together".

"Two reasons why that won't work" Kingsley began.

"They have more than just Remus' blood in common, his grandmother is my sister" Narcissa announced walking over before glancing down at Kingsley, who looked stunned. "Well, that's what you were going to say, yes"?

Kingsley still bewildered, nodded—slowly. "Yes," he said, his word falling out in three syllables.

"And he probably doesn't feel comfortable waltzing you on to my sister's door demanding the blood of a young wizard—do you, Mr. Kingsley"?

Harry slightly chucked at the minister's feedback to her second statement, as he continued to fight the urge to stare at Narcissa.

"I have an idea," Narcissa said. "There is one other person who might have known".

"Might have"? Harry asked. "You don't know for sure"?

"No".

"Mrs. Malfoy—Miss. Black" Harry said, earning a worse and worse look with each name. "Narcissa—it seems to me that you didn't go around exposing this secret to just anyone, and I doubt Sirus, or Andromeda, went around telling anyone either".

"Right you are, Mr. Potter".

"Then how could someone—anyone else know"?

"Magical Wizards and Witches are enrolled in school by birth—correct"? Narcissa asked, to which both the wizards in the room with her nodded. "My husband, ex-husband," she said, correcting herself enjoying the feel of the word on her tongue. "He wanted Draco to go to Durmstrang Institute, when he was born he was enrolled into Hogwarts, if we wanted him to go to Durmstrang Institute—which Lucius did, all his information would be available to the headmaster at Durmstrang Institute, I couldn't have that. Dumbledore thought—he more than likely had access to that information".

"What information"? Harry asked.

"Oh, bloody hell, Potter" Narcissa said lifting her robes and walking across the room. "His files, with his real name and biological parents—".

"A birth certificate"? Harry asked.

"Whatever you want to call it," Narcissa said. "Draco was born Draco John Lupin, that's his given name, but he went by Draco Malfoy, when he was born Dumbledore would have had that in position, Sirius said he could be trusted not to say anything—he never even asked, but I assume he had to know".

Kingsley nodded. "He would have, yes".

"But, like you pointed out—you can't go up and ask my mother for the potion," Harry said.

"Well, you're mother isn't hanging on a wall inside of Hogwarts" Narcissa pointed out.

"And even if we couldn't talk to Dumbledore, that information—the headmistress would still have access to that" Kingsley said. "It's the same for young wizards who are given up for adoption, their biological parents are on their Wizarding certificate, not adopted".

"That settles it then—let's go," Harry said.

"That settles nothing," Narcissa said. "It only proves what I'm saying is the truth—there is no point for any of this if you aren't going to free Draco".

Harry looked down, she wasn't speaking to him, but Kingsley.

"He never killed Dumbledore, Snape did and he still has a plaque honoring him at Hogwarts," Narcissa said. "He hasn't made many great choices—".

"He hasn't made any" Kingsley told her.

"But, he is just a boy—a boy who was so eager to please his father, he just acted as he expected Lucius wanted him, too—he did as he expected Lucius wanted him, too. I'm not making excuses for him—".

"It sounds like you are," Kingsley told her. "But, you're right—he is just a boy".

"So, you'll let him go"?

Kingsley nodded. "I will grant Draco his freedom, but I have to do announcing to the world he is, who his real father is".

"Then I have to ask you for a favor".

"You're running high on favors today, Miss. Narcissa".

"What if I had a way—for you to tell the world who he is all the while clearing my name, and his, so that I can walk go to Diagon alley without being harassed or forced out of stores—so that I can live a normal life as well".

Kingsley leaned forward. "Carry on".


End file.
